Never Write Notes On Valentines Day
by ThePuppetMaster7
Summary: Anders wrote a note for Fenris, though he didn't give it to him. But when Isabela gives Fenris the note on Valentines day, he knows that nothing good will happen. Or will it? Crap name, crap summery. Special thing for Valentines day. And I don't know if there is Valentines day in Thedes, but whatever.


**This is something I made for Valentines day. Just a little oneshot, not all that special. It is also an apology for those who have been reading A Single Tear, because I haven't been updating that much...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age. The only thing that is mine here is the idea and Hawke (Who is none of my main ones. This is a mage Hawke who's name is Mark that I made for the pure job of romancing Merrill)**

**Warnings: Guyxguy, don't like that, don't read it. Also minor mentioning of stuff, I think. I don't know, but I think I put swear words in there, only minor ones. I think.**

**Pairings: Anders/Fenris (Fenders) M!Hawke/Merrill, mentioning of Aveline/Ser Donnic. Dat all, sue me. :p**

...

Valentines day. A day where couples go out and have fun with each other, have dinner, enjoy each others company. Or someone admits they'er love for someone and that couple has been made. A time for happiness, a time for joy, a time where at the hanged man with the Hawke group, its hell.

Valentines day also happens to be a time where you truly realize how lonely you are compared to all the other people around you. You also realize that your not the only person that's alone. This is what Anders feels on such a day. He realizes just how lonely it can be. Even with his friends. It also irritated him to no ends.

Merrill keeps looking at Hawke with a doe eyed look. Hawke, looking back at her with a gentle smile. Both of them blushing when they catch the other staring. It made Anders feel sick. Varric keep't Bianca closer then usual, petting her constantly. Aveline wasn't there, her being with Donnic on this day. It was midday. Anders was still wondering why he decided to come to the hanged man. Isabela was just staring at everyone with a grin like the cat that got the cannery. Then there was Fenris...

_Fenris..._

The elf was just sitting there, ignoring every word that Isabela said to him. No doubt he was ignoring her because her words were just dripping with hints that just lead straight to Isabela's bed. This irritated him to no end, considering his little 'crush' on the elf, that had come when they had first met. But the idea of them ever having anything was swept under a rug when the elf mentioned how much he hated mages. So he just tried to shrug it off. Unfortunately for him, this stuff just doesn't slid off.

"Hey, Fen!" Isabela said. Attracting the elf's attention. She pulled a letter from her bodice and handed it to him. Fenris looked at the letter like it was something evil, to which she laughed. "What wrong?"

"Fenris doesn't know how to read that well." Hawke blurted out, causing Fenris to throw a glare his way. So Fenris can't read? Well, who knew. "Izzy, pass the letter. I'll read it for him." She did as asked, and Hawke looked over the letter. "Where did you get this, Izzy?"

"I found it in Fenris' door."

"And you took it without consulting me?" Fenris asked.

"Well, yeah. I wanted to read it first. Who is this 'secret admirer'?" Anders attention went to the conversation then.

"Who?" Fenris asked. Hawke started reading the note aloud.

_Dear Fenris,_

_You... are the most incredible person I have ever met._

_Although you may not know it. I'm not the type of person your known to like._

_As soon as I met you, you've been in my mind constantly._

_If you want to meet me, I'll be at the docks on Valentines night._

_I hope to see you there._

_Your secret admirer._

He... he had written that! He had never actually planned on giving it to Fenris. Oh, Maker, he was doomed. If Fenris went and he didn't go, then the elf would be stood up and if he did go then there was a huge chance that he could be heartless by the next day, literally or figuratively or both.

"OOO, Fenris has an admirer!" Merrill sqeeled. "Oh, this is so exciting! I wonder who it is."

"Whats an 'admirer'?" Fenris asked.

"Its someone that likes you." To his own surprise, that had been him. Thank the Maker his voice sounded bored and tired, instead of all the other things he was feeling right now. Fenris looked in his direction with a glare. He simply rolled his eyes.

"Anyway," Varric cut through the silence, looking over the note himself with a grin. "are you planning on going?" Fenris looked to Varric.

"No." Fenris answered. For some reason, his heart clenched a bit at that. Merrill looked at Fenris with a shocked face.

"Why?!" Fenris glared at the dalish elf, but answered anyway.

"There is a chance that this is all a trap made by Danarius. I will not fall for it." Isabela rolled her eyes.

"Your just being paranoid."

"And if I am not?" Fenris asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Come on, Fenris! Sure there's a chance that it is Danarius, but there is also a chance that you will find someone to be with on Valentines day and maybe forever." Anders could not believe how wrong both of them were. But he was simply wondering how the hell that note had gotten to Fenris' mansion. He was positive that he hide that in one of his spell books. _Think, think... _

**The time that the pirate knocked over your books and you made her clean them up.**

_Oh... right. _Sometimes it was a good thing that Justice was around. But that meant that Isabela knew he wrote the letter, which meant that she was playing match maker. Greeaat. Just what he needed. A crazy Pirate with fantasies of him and Fenris being together.

"I do not see a proper reason I should go." Fenris said.

"I just gave you one. Know, If you don't go there tonight, I'll have to drag you there myself!" Isabela pronounced. Anders raised an eyebrow at the pirate.

"You seem to be caring about this a lot." Anders said. Isabela looked at him with a glint in her eye. That only meant trouble. Especially with that knowing look.

"I was just thinking that maybe if Fenris had someone to be with, he would stop glaring at everyone and be happy."

"Heart of gold, it is." Anders said.

"You know..." Varric started. "I think I know this hand writing. But I can't put my finger on it." Varric said, with a quick glance his way that everyone except him missed. Now Varric knew. This day was only getting better.

Fenris suddenly got up, snatched the letter and left without another word. Leaving all of them there stunned. That was before all eyes were directed upon him, making him flinch visibly. Isabela smiled at this.

"Now, Anders. This is the part where you tell us something. And I don't think we need to spell it out for you." Anders blinked a few times, before raising an eyebrow at the pirate in mock confusion, silently hoping that it was convincing.

"I'm afraid that you will have to spell it out for me." he said. Varric sighed.

"Were not stupid, blondie. This is your handwriting." Anders couldn't help but laugh awkwardly. He was doomed.

"Yeah, I know. What do you want me to say? That I like Fenris? Well, guess what? It would never work." He explained.

"I don't think so." Merrill said. Hawke nodded. Anders just arched an eyebrow at her. "Love works in many way, Anders. You may not believe my words because of what magic I used to use, but trust me when I say that as long as you love someone, nothing bad can go wrong."

"Riight." He said, getting off his chair, planning to leave. They all yelled after him, saying nonsense that he just ignored. But the blood mages words got caught in his head. There is no way Fenris will be there tonight, but he had to try anyway, right? Justice was screaming at him not to, but this was officially not up for discussion. Who knew a blood mage could change his mind?

...

_Fenris' mansion..._

He didn't know what to do. This new knowledge had been a surprise to Fenris, and whether he liked it or not, he knew Isabela would be here to check if he went or not. It makes him wonder why she cared so much. Last time he checked, she only cared about sleeping with every attractive person she could find. Although he didn't think he was among the though that people thought was attractive, despite what Isabela says.

And then the subject or this... 'secret admirer' comes up. What was it he was meant to do? He knew very well it could be a trap, but his curiosity was getting the better of him. This person had to be someone he had met before, to have known his name. The only people he gave his name to was the people of Hawke's group and some people in Tevinter, but he can't really call that 'giving' his name. More like his master was just trying to show off his new investment.

So, it had to be either Danarius, some random magister in Tevinter, or someone from Hawke's group. The first two were possible, but he wasn't too sure about the last option. Hawke himself was with Merrill, so that canceled them out. Varric very much liked that crossbow of his. Aveline is married to Donnic, Isabela is a freelancer when it comes to relationships. And the mage... the mage hated him.

He sighed at his problem, but figured he would go. If just to get Isabela off his back. There is also the fact that, even though h had training not too be, he was curious. So as soon as night fell over everyone, he would go.

...

_That night..._

Anders was sitting down on one of the steps in front of the ocean. It also gave him a clear view of the Gallows. Oh, how he hated that place. He spent the whole time he was waiting fantasizing about the gallows suddenly catching fire, or blowing up. That was an idea. But he would have to get all the mages out, first. _Get all the mages out while the Templars are sleeping and blow the place up..._ That thought brought a smile to his face.

Fenris walked down the steps to the docks. From there he could a figure sitting down at the ocean in the distance. He clutched the letter in his hand tighter as he walked his way over to the figure. As he got closer, he could see the figure slightly in the moon light. The person had they'er back turned to him. He could see a small ponytail on the back of the persons head. _A girl then? No. The figure is to large. A man?_ Suddenly a picture of Anders came up in his head. He shook that thought out of his head. _That was... strange..._

Anders himself could hear Fenris approaching. Or at least he hoped it was Fenris. _This is the big moment, Anders. Get ready for a dislocated heart._

Fenris didn't know how to feel about the possibility of it being a man. Did he mind? No. Did it raise some suspicions? Yes. He could see the Strawberry blond hair in the slight light now, along with the feathers that had always annoyed him to no end. That meant...

"Hey, Fenris." Anders said, sure that he had been found out by know. The steps stopped a few feet away, as Fenris must have realized just who had written the letter. That is if he had not figured it out already.

"Mage?" Fenris said. "Anders?"

It sort of surprised Anders that Fenris used his proper name. Well, as proper as you can get, considering. It made him smile slightly. What also made him wonder was the fact that there was no anger in his voice, just confusion and annoyance.

He heard the mage sigh, before saying, "Sit down. You and I both know we can't just leave this alone without talking." Anders said, patting the spot next to him. Fenris considered this for a few minutes before forcing himself to go over and sit a good distance away from the mage. He looked ovevr to the Mage to see him smiling at the gallows. _Strange..._

Anders honestly didn't think Fenris would show. But now that he has, he knew what to say, but he didn't know how to say it. If his old self were here... he wouldn't think before saying anything and possibly get badly hurt.

"It was you that wrote the note, then?" Fenris asked.

"Yeah, but to be honest, I didn't actually plan on you getting it. I have a feeling that Isabela had a hand in you getting it." Anders admitted. Fenris gave a nod, before raising a clawed hand to reveal the letter. So he didn't rip it up to shreds. That was heart warming.

"So everything that you said in the letter...?"

"All true enough. Although I was trying not to mention the deeper desires, I did a good enough job of that." Now he was just blurting everything out like his younger self would. That's not going to help his situation.

"I see..." He did get it. And at the words 'deeper desires' he really did get it, much to his displeasure. But...

"And I know that you hate me, but some things can't be helped. Also, I know that it would never be able to work. So please just reject me already, so we can forget this and get on with our-" Because of all his talking, he didn't notice Fenris getting closer. And he didn't notice his face getting closer. He did, however, notice the feeling of Fenris' lips being pressed against his. He was shocked to say the least. But then he realized that this was a good thing, and if he didn't react soon, then Fenris might pull away and think he rejected his feelings. So, he started kissing him back.

They were kissing. They were together. Fenris was the one to pull back from the innocent kiss, to watch as Anders tried to compose himself. "I said, I see."

"Hehe. So, you...?"

"Stop asking stupid questions that you already know the answer to." Anders chuckled.

"You did a good enough job of hating me. Enough for me to question where this came from." Fenris sighed.

"I suppose that is true. But I don't think it really matters."

"Ah, so your one of those guys that prefer action over talk?" Anders continued to tease, even though he knew that that would only get him in trouble.

"Just kiss me, before I decide that this whole thing is stupid and I should have stayed home." It seems Anders didn't need much more convincing then that. Lips were being pressed against his and it was fantastic. Both of them were more happy. But the future could only hold so much arguing...

Anders pulled back to ask a simple question, knowing that it just had to be asked. "Fenris, will you be my Valentine?" He asked, looking into those Beautiful green eyes that he had always loved. Fenris rolled his eyes, but still had a smile on his face when he said,

"Yes."

...

_Meawhile..._

"I told you it was a good idea!" Isabela said, watching as her friends kissed under the moonlight. Varric just rolled his eyes.

"Those two... I can't even get it. How on Thedes did that work?" Isabela winked at him.

"It worked because I am the best match maker in the world! I bet I could even get the Knight-Commander and the First Enchanter to hook up." Varric laughed at the very idea at that ever happening.

"Yeah, Ravaini. And I have a beard and a good sense of fashion." Then again, this made him wonder if She had a part in getting Hawke and Merrill together. Only time would tell, he guessed...

...

**It is done! I had made lots of Fenders stories and I finished none. So I am proud of myself! Hope you liked! R&R. Believe me when I say I am in a better mood when people review. Now I can go read stuffs, bye!**


End file.
